


Baby's New Toy

by PickleJuice99



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Flogging, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickleJuice99/pseuds/PickleJuice99
Summary: Sir comes home to find Baby ready to play with a new toy she bought. He's happy to help.





	Baby's New Toy

“Baby, I'm home.” The house is oddly quiet. Her car was in the garage, but there's no sign of her. Then I see the note. “Come to the bedroom ready to play.” Hmm, Baby is feisty tonight. 

I take care of a couple of tasks before heading to the bedroom, curiosity taking over my thoughts. How will I find her. Will she be laid out on the bed? Perhaps she's kneeling with a vibrator in her pussy, getting nice and wet and ready for me. 

Hand on the door knob, I take a deep breath to center myself before I quietly swing the door open and enter. 

She’s exquisite, kneeling on the floor in a teddy, hands clasped behind her back and eyes down, quietly waiting for me. Then I see the bed. On top of the neat blankets I see something new. 

“Well, Baby. This is a surprise.” I step forward and reach under her chin to tilt her head up. When our eyes meet, I smile. “You look beautiful, Baby. I'm so lucky to come home to you. How long have you been waiting?”

“I'm not sure, Sir. What time is it?”

“It's about 6.”

“Half an hour, Sir.” She glances at the bed. “I hurried home. I knew the new toy I'd ordered had been delivered.”

I release her face to step to the bed, picking up the object in question. “And you're anxious to try it?” She nods. “A flogger. That's a little unexpected. It's been awhile since we discussed getting one. I didn't know you were so excited.” I think a little teasing is in order. It will only add to her torment. “I don't know, Baby. This looks like something you have to earn to enjoy. What will you do to show me you're a good girl who needs a reward?”

She looks nervous. “Whatever you want, Sir. I'll do anything. Please, Sir. I'll suck your cock so good. I'll beg as much as you want, Sir. Anything!” Hmm, this could be fun. 

I put the toy down and move to stand in front of her. “Well, that does sound intriguing. Why don't you go ahead and start by getting me ready.”

Her eyes intent on my crotch, she reaches to undo my belt, pop the button and pull down the zipper. She actually licks her lips before she leans in and mouths my cock through my underwear. The wet heat through the fabric and the light friction begin pulling blood south. Her hands run up my thighs slowly before her fingers dip into my waistband to pull my clothes down. With my cock finally free, she works in earnest. 

Her tongue flicks across the tip before she swirls around it and pulls back. She reaches up to hold me in place while her tongue slides up and down the length, slicking it with saliva, getting ready for what's coming. As she reaches the end, her hand holds the base and her mouth opens. Her head tips forward and she leans in as her mouth engulfs my length. 

“Ahh,” I can't hold back the groan. Her mouth feels amazing. “God, Baby. Suck that cock. Oh, you're such a good little cock slut, aren't you.”

Her mouth glides up and down, her tongue pressing on the underside as she goes, flicking across the tip each time she gets close to the end. Her mouth feels so good. I grab her hair firmly, pulling her forward as I thrust into her mouth. I'm setting the pace now, and she just takes it. “God, I love your mouth.”

But there is more to this night. I hold her head still as I pull out, her eyes opening in surprise as she tries to follow. 

“That's enough of that, Baby. I think you earned your reward.” I hear a little gasp from her mouth.”You took care of me, did what you promised. Now I'll do what I promised.”

I walk over to the bed and pick up the new toy again, testing its weight and feeling the material. “You chose a nice soft leather. This should be good for us to start with. Well done.” Her back is to me but I see her straighten up a little. I give a couple of test flicks, then walk to her, dragging the trails across her shoulders. “Are you ready, Baby?”

Her voice sounds rough with want. “Yes, Sir. Please.” She doesn't often beg so quickly. She wants this. A little pain to bring so much pleasure. I pull a pillow off the bed and set it on the floor. 

“Crawl over here, Baby. Kneel on the pillow facing the bed.” She moves quickly, settling into place with her hands behind her back. “Well done, Baby. But I think you have too many clothes on for the next part. You'd better fix that.” 

She pulls her negligee up slowly, and I watch as her back appears inch by glorious inch. Her skin is white and void of any marks, for the moment. “Arms on the bed and lean forward.”

As she gets into position, I do, too. I test the grip, the balance, try a flick of the wrist to prepare. There's a faint snap of the leather tendrils, and I see her tense slightly. 

“Are you certain you want this, Baby? You can say no if you aren't ready.”

Her shoulders rise and fall as she takes a deep breath. Her head turns slightly. “I'm ready, Sir.” Her voice is quiet but steady. She knows what she wants. Once again she impresses me. I'll make this good for her. 

I run the falls of the flogger through my hand. The suede is soft and supple. “Color?”

“Green, Sir.” 

I draw back and flick my arm forward, bringing the straps down firmly but not harshly on her back. She draws in an audible breath, but otherwise doesn't make a sound. I strike again and again, the pink starting to come out on her skin. 

I can't resist reaching out to run my fingers gently over the marks. The touch draws a little shiver from Baby. “Color?”

“Green.” Her voice is a little quieter, a little rougher. She doesn't move as I step back again and raise my arm. Her shoulders rise as she inhales a large breath, relaxing with the exhale. She's ready. She's slipping into her head, giving in to the sensations. It is beautiful. And I need to help her. 

Two more strikes to her back. Each one seems to bring more of a response, cause a wider ripple through her muscles, her limbs. This time I adjust my stance and bring the falls down across her bare ass. She can't hold back any longer as a small whimper escapes her mouth. 

“You like that, Baby?”

“Yes.” The answer is breathy, barely above a whisper. “More, please.”

“Only a couple more tonight, then I'm going to throw you on that bed and fuck your sweet pussy. Seeing you like this has me so hard, Baby. I'm not sure if I should put you on your back so your tender skin is rubbing on the sheets as I pound into you,” I hear a light breathy moan, “or if I want to see those pretty pink streaks while I fuck you.” She actually whines. “Sometimes you make these decisions very difficult.

“In fact, I think there needs to be a consequence for that. Maybe no more strokes with your new toy.”

“No, Sir! Please!” She almost pulls off the bed and turns around before she remembers her place. “Please not that, Sir.”

Her reaction causes me to smile. She obviously loves the flogger, enough to have missed my teasing tone. “Maybe that is too extreme.” I thread my fingers into her hair to pull her gently away from the bed, moving to sit in front of her. “Why don't you take care of me while I consider your punishment. Perhaps if you do a good job, you'll enjoy whatever is coming, too.” Before she can move I grab her face to get her to look at me, to see the sternness. “But don't make me cum, Baby. I meant it when I said I'm going to pound that sweet pussy of yours.”

Her breathing is shallower now, almost panting as she nods her acceptance of the rules. I move my hand to the back of her head and pull her into my crotch. Other thoughts fly from my head as her mouth goes around my cock again, sinking the whole length in until I can feel the back of her throat. That's where she stops and waits, holds my cock in her beautiful mouth while I figure out what to do with the rest of her body. 

Her eyes are closed as she gives her body over to all of the sensations she's feeling. Doing just what I asked. This “punishment" needs to be enjoyable for her, but maybe still a little torturous. I mean, it is punishment. Finally inspiration strikes. 

But first, a little something for me. I reach out to firmly hold each side of her head and pull her off my cock just a bit. Just enough for me to twitch my hips forward while I pull her back in. I repeat the action over and over, slowly at first to give her time to prepare.

When I finally feel a little hum from her and her hands grab behind her back, I pick up the pace. Into that beautiful heat, pulling out as her tongue slides along my length, sometimes flicking over the tip. She has gotten more talented with that tongue. 

I fuck her mouth a few more times enjoying that wet heat around my cock, then pull her off before it goes too far. I have a plan now which I intend to enjoy as much as she does. 

“Baby, I love your mouth. Normally I'd be very happy to keep fucking that pretty face until you swallowed my cum, but I've decided your punishment, and it's something I intend to enjoy. Stand up facing the bed and bend over.”

She does as she's told as I head to our toy drawer. She tries to watch, but she can't quite turn her head to see what I'm grabbing. I find what I'm looking for and walk back to the bed, grabbing a bottle of lube as I pass. 

The marks on her ass have already faded, but her back is still quite pink. I run my hands lightly over the skin, just to watch her squirm. Once I'm positioned behind her I lean forward so I can run my hands down her back to her ass, which just so happens to push my hard cock right into her crack. She moans like it's all she's ever wanted, for me to press against her. 

When my hands reach their target I grab a handful of each cheek and spread them, revealing my current target of interest. Time for the fun. I drizzle some of the lube onto my fingers and some into her ass crack. She sucks in a breath when the cold hits her skin and I hear a sigh. 

I run my finger around her hole, coaching her to relax. After a moment I slip a finger inside slowly, just to the first knuckle. She tenses initially, then slowly relaxes. I pull out slightly, then push back in a little further. I repeat the motion a couple of times until my finger is all the way in. I start working it around, stretching the muscle, getting her ready for a second finger. 

She's pushing back on my fingers, and I'm pretty sure I hear a small whimper. She loves it when I play with her ass. I never would have guessed she'd be such a little whore for getting her ass fucked, she resisted it so long. Not any more. 

“Please, Sir. I need more. Please!”

“Mmm, I love it when you beg so nicely, Baby. Don't worry. I think you're almost ready for what I have planned.”

I stretch her a little more with two fingers, then it's time. The toy will stretch a little, but she likes that. It will just burn for a few seconds. 

“Are you ready for your punishment, Baby?”

She tenses a little. I know she's nervous about what's coming. She doesn't know if it is going to be sweet torture that will lead to her pleasure or just pleasure that rides the edge of pain. But she knows the rules. 

“Yes, Sir.” She's quiet and reluctant, but obedient. Every time she submits I remember the trust she gives me. It is so beautiful. 

I remove my fingers, and she wiggles a little, missing that fullness. I place my hand on her back to still her and reach for the anal plug I'd grabbed earlier. It's not the biggest one, but it vibrates. And that is the key. 

I add a little more lube to her hole and spread some on the toy before positioning it to push in. “Sir,” she whispers. She's figured out what's happening. I push firmly and the toy slips past the muscle and into place. She lets out a small gasp and then is still. I click the button and hear the small buzz as it starts working. 

Her head drops to the bed as she lets out a cry. Her eyes are closed and the sheets are balled in her tight fists. “How does it feel, Baby?”

“Good,” her voice is a little slurred. “So good.”

She's losing herself to the feelings. Time to help her along. I pick up her new toy again and step back so I'm at the correct angle. I raise my arm and bring the flogger down on her ass around the plug. “AHH,” she practically screams. I strike again and again, each fall eliciting the same cry. 

It's exquisite. The end of the plug stands out against the pink skin of her ass, and I can see the fluid leaking from her pussy. She's screaming and shaking and thrashing and I can't resist the beautiful picture. I drop the flogger, pull down my pants and plunge into her wet heat.

I can feel the plug’s vibrations against my cock. I grab her hips and start pounding into her hard and fast. The noises coming from her cannot be called words, like she's lost coherent thought. I'm getting close, aroused by being surrounded by her, feeling the pulses of the plug, and knowing all of this is driving her out of her mind. 

Suddenly she buries her face in the bed and screams through her pleasure. I keep pounding into her, impaling her, getting close. Her body writhes under me, thrusts back to meet me. Her hands feel blindly behind her, reaching for me but only managing to brush my legs. She covers my hands where they hold her, coaxing me to keep going, harder, faster. I'm close.

“Sir,” her voice is needy and muffled where she's still buried in the bed. “Please, Sir, please cum in me. Fill my pussy, Sir. Please, Sir, please!”

She begs so well, so needy. I give her what she wants, thrusting in again and again, feeling my orgasm building, getting close to pumping her full. Again and again. I slam into her one final time, grabbing her hips and pulling her back hard onto my cock as my cum pumps into her.

Her body takes it all, everything I've given her tonight. As I come down I look at Baby in front of me. Her feet are on the ground, but the only thing keeping her from falling is me pushing her forward. She's so fucked out I'm not sure she can stand. I did that to her, and it's so amazing. 

I ease the plug from her hole and help her up onto the bed, then head to the bathroom for a cloth. When I return she's curled up on the bed. Her skin is still pink, but her breathing has evened out. I gently roll her to her back and clean the lube and cum from her body.

Once she's ready I help her to the bathroom, give her some water then get her into her pajamas and tucked into bed. “Thank you, Sir.” Her voice is quiet, she's struggling to keep her eyes open. “Thank you for helping me play with my new toy.”

I can't help but chuckle. “How could I say no to you, Baby?”

I kiss her forehead lightly as she closes her eyes and drifts to sleep.


End file.
